Kiss Me Good-Bye (song)
"Kiss Me Good-Bye" is a theme for Final Fantasy XII. It is the only song written exclusively for Final Fantasy XII by Nobuo Uematsu, and is performed by Angela Aki. The English version is used in all versions in the game, though a Japanese version was commercially released on CD in Japan along with the English version. Additionally, a DVD with a music video of the Japanese version of the song was included on the release Selections from Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack. Development Angela Aki was approached by Uematsu and Square Enix team, asking if she would be interested in singing the theme for Final Fantasy XII. When Aki heard the song Mr. Uematsu has written, she was deeply moved. Uematsu wanted Aki to write lyrics to it, and first thing in her mind upon hearing the melody was a scene of a new journey after good-bye and so she structured the lyrics based on it.http://uk.music.ign.com/articles/742/742269p1.html "Kiss Me Good-Bye" was the first song written specifically for the Final Fantasy XII soundtrack, and after composer Hitoshi Sakimoto joined the project, he took the sound of "Kiss Me Good-Bye" into consideration when composing other tracks for the game.http://uk.music.ign.com/articles/741/741502p1.html Game appearances ''Final Fantasy XII "Kiss Me Good-Bye" plays during the game's ending. Its lyrics do not directly allude to the plot, but its tone fits the picture painted in the ending of the cast leaving the past behind and and moving on in their lives. A year after the Battle above Rabanastre, Penelo writes a letter to Larsa, now the Emperor of Archadia. "Kiss Me Good-Bye" plays on the background as Penelo's voice recites the letter. She is happy Rabanastre has returned to the peaceful place it used to be back when she was a child. Penelo laments on Ashe's coronation looming near and how she must distance herself from her old friends due to her position. Penelo knows Ashe misses Basch and hopes the two will have a chance to catch up soon. Basch has assumed his late brother's position as Judge Magister, now serving Larsa. Penelo writes how she and Vaan had looked after the ''Strahl after Balthier and Fran went missing, but one day found the airship gone with a letter on its place, as Balthier had reclaimed it. Penelo and Vaan had delivered Balthier's message to Ashe, containing the ring she had given to him as "down payment" for helping her until he would find the treasure he is looking for. It appears Balthier has found his treasure, as he has given Vaan a new airship and asked him to join him on a new adventure, fulfilling Vaan's life-long dream of becoming a sky pirate. Penelo is going with him, finishing the letter with "every good sky pirate needs a partner, right?" Lyrics (English version) :You say my love is all you need :To see you through :But I know these words are not quite true :Here is the path you're looking for :An open door :Leading to worlds you long to explore :Go--if you must move on alone :I'm gonna make it on my own :Kiss me goodbye, love's memory :Follow your heart and find your destiny :Won't shed a tear for love's mortality :For you put the dream in my reality :As time goes by, I know you'll see this of me :I loved you enough to let you go free :Go--I will give you wings to fly :Cast all your fears into the sky :Kiss me goodbye, love's mystery :All of my life I'll hold you close to me :Won't shed a tear for love's mortality :For you put the dream in my reality :Kiss me goodbye, love's memory :You put the dream in my reality Lyrics (Japanese version) Arrangement album appearances ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection A solo classical guitar arrangement of "Kiss Me Good-Bye" was performed by Yuji Sekiguchi for this album. Distant Worlds III: more music from Final Fantasy'' A concert recording of "Kiss Me Good-Bye" appears on this album. References External links *GeekyCoder's Videos for Kiss Me Goodbye. Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy XII